


Causality Loop

by Washedawaycloud



Series: Ripples of Bad Wolf [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Other, The Moment is Bad Wolf, The Moment is kind of an arse, The moment The Moment was used, Time War (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washedawaycloud/pseuds/Washedawaycloud
Summary: You didn't think the bonded life of The Doctor and Corsair would be easy, did you?
Relationships: The Corsair/The Doctor (Doctor Who)
Series: Ripples of Bad Wolf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Causality Loop

“Oh,” the blonde woman said, staring at the haggard couple before her. “Well, we didn’t account for this.” She paces around them, and the pair look on, weary, wary, just ready to be _done_.

 _What do you think she means?_ The Corsair prods into the Doctor’s mind gently, along their bond.

_No idea. Clearly, the Moment is a living being now. Makes sense with how far they buried it in the vault –_

“Yes,” The Moment replies, locking amber-gold eyes with blue. “I am living. And I can hear you.”

“It’s rude to listen in on a married couple,” the Corsair drawls. “What if I’d been doing something obscene?”

“Cor.” The Doctor sighs, and she eyes him, shrugging. Could have been true, and thus a valid question. People are so nosey.

“I’ll need to fix this. Causality loop.”

“Fix _what_.” The auburn-haired pirate has bristled, her hand grabbing her husband’s. It’s been a thousand years since that day in the landing bay. To hell with anyone who thinks they can ‘fix’ this.

“He has to meet someone. Has to love her. There can’t be a -you- in the picture.” The Moment shrugs, not an ounce of feeling in the words.

“The hell he will – not without me. He can love who he likes, he’s my bonded –“ The Moment’s finger touches the Corsair’s forehead and she goes down like a ton of bricks. The Doctor is swearing, the Corsair hears it, the crashing of bells in her mind.

“Sorry, Doctor, you’ll get her back. I promise.” And his world explodes in pain.


End file.
